


Desperation

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not Logan.  At the moment Max doesn't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

He’s not Logan. Despite the fact he looks exactly like him. Same body, though his shoulders are not as broad as Logan’s because he didn’t need a wheelchair to get around. He also smiled far more than Logan, falling back on jokes and leers to hide his thoughts. But Tony DiNozzo definitely wasn’t Logan. 

Right now she didn’t care. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth, as DiNozzo kissed her. He tasted of desperation and loss. The same things running through her. He was a warm body and a moment of comfort in a world where Logan had been missing for over three months and the trail had gone cold.


End file.
